Almost is Never Enough
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Written as a challenge. Sinn and Kol/OC. Collaboration with one of my favorite people, Eli. One-shot, romantic fluff. Begins in S1 ... COMPLETE


**Almost is Never Enough**  
by: Eli (Eli_Girl) and Katie (IrishCasanova88)

The fun was unfortunately over. Today was leaving day for Elizabeth Brittney Christina Marie Salvatore to pack up and return home from her vacation. It was November 16th, 2009. The girl was now officially One hundred and Forty Seven years of age. Being a vampire sucked when you have nobody to spend forever with. But while on vacation, the girl seemed to have found that one. She had her suitcase packed. She wore faded blue jeans, a Rolling Stone's t-shirt from 1985 underneath of a black leather jacket. She wore her black Madden Girl boots. She hated this part right here.

"Come on darling. I don't need your father ripping up the city for you," a voice of a man came behind her. His hand rested on the small of her back as he planted a kiss to her temple. He did not like today either. He took her bag, placing it in the trunk of his car. As the girl reached the car, he stopped her short, blocking the door. His hands cupped her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Why can't you stay here with me, darling?" his lower lip shook on the final syllable, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

Her hands rested on the tops of his hips as she looked him in the eyes. "You know I wish I could stay. But I just can't. My dad is bound to be here any flight. And I'd rather not allow that to happen. Besides, I'm all out of money and time." She said as his thumbs ran across her cheek bones, right under her eyes.

He chuckled at her. "I have all the money you could want. And we all know you have all the time in the world." He said trying to tempt her into staying. But they both knew she was homesick. She has never been so far away from her father in her entire life. He was her security blanket. And though he did not want to admit it, Kol Mikaelson needed her. He looked down as she did, both leaning in slowly, their second to last first kiss. Her head was tilted up to reach his lips. It was a soft, lingering kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. Her hands traveled up to his face, her arms wrapping around his neck, hugging him. His arms wrapped around her body gently. "You'll miss your flight." He said pulling her away from him, opening up the door and letting her in.

**xoxoxo**

Across the airport, a set of green eyes drift toward a pair of brown orbs, the ones she is expecting to see. "Do you think he'll figure it out, Finn?" the owner of the emerald-colored orbs asked the man next to her.

"Someone will distract him, my Irish Rose," the man replied. His hand reached up to stroke her cheek gently as he leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips but never once removed the dark baseball cap he was wearing.

Once she'd gotten him out from the long sleep he'd been in for almost the amount of time she'd been a vampire, the redhead with the green eyes had made him forget all about the anger by kissing the daylights out of him before he'd made her forget all about being torn apart in the first place, by making love to her. They'd stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, catching up on things, including her revealing her secret. "I'm going to miss my flight," was her response once their lips parted.

He does not move as she gathers her things and prepares to walk away before standing up hastily and, grabbing her elbow, whirls her back around, his mouth crashing down to hers. "I don't want you to go, Irish Rose," he whispers hoarsely against her lips after lifting his head.

Slender fingers caressed the soft stubble covering the lower half of his face before she gives him a brief but firm and somewhat soft nod. "I don't want to go either, but you need to go to NOLA, okay? Go see Elijah and talk to him; or don't. But, I have to go check on the progress Mama is making for me," she said softly. Her lips stroked over his briefly again before she is turning to flee toward the gate where her flight is being called over the loud-speaker.

It had been a long-awaited reunion, but as soon as she landed in Italy, she knew her heart was back in the other airport with him.

**xoxoxo**

_**I like to say we gave it a try**_  
_**I like to blame it all on life**_  
_**Maybe we just weren't right**_  
_**But that's a lie, that's a lie**_

_**And we can deny it as much as we want**_  
_**But in time our feelings will show**_  
_**Cause sooner or later**_  
_**We'll wonder why we gave up**_  
_**The truth is everyone knows**_

_**Almost, almost is never enough**_  
_**So close to being in love**_  
_**If I would have known that you wanted me**_  
_**The way I wanted you**_  
_**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**_  
_**But right here in each others arms**_

_**And we almost, we almost knew what love was**_  
_**But almost is never enough**_

_**If I could change the world overnight**_  
_**There'd be no such thing as goodbye**_  
_**You'll be standing right where you were**_  
_**We'd get the chance we deserve**_  
_**Try to deny it as much as you want**_

_**But in time our feeling will show**_  
_**Cause sooner or later**_  
_**We wonder why we gave up**_  
_**The truth is everyone knows**_

_**Almost, almost is never enough**_  
_**So close to being in love**_  
_**If I would have known that you wanted me**_  
_**The way I wanted you**_  
_**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**_  
_**But right here in each others arms**_  
_**Yeah we almost, we almost knew what love was**_  
_**But almost is never enough**_


End file.
